


A long way

by a_random_gay, Polysquad



Series: Poly!Dave, Klaus and Diego [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Five, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ben is a teenager, Dad!Dave, Dad!Diego, Dad!Klaus, Dave is 32, Five is 14, Five is a sassy child, Five is called Aidan, He and Five are in the same class, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna add tags later on, Klaus and Diego are still canon age, M/M, Multi, Not Luther friendly, Sober!Klaus, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, detective!diego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_gay/pseuds/a_random_gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polysquad/pseuds/Polysquad
Summary: Klaus, Diego and Dave are in a Polyamorous relationship and they adopted Five (Aidan) when he was five years old. Diego is cop and is chasing the leader of a big drug ring, Klaus is sober and a YouTuber and Dave an artist. Contains all your favorite Umbrella Academy characters from Ben to Grace to Hazel and many more.





	1. Work, Work, Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Polysquad an this is my new (and first) Fanfiction.
> 
> This is a collaboration with a_random_gay and I hope you like it. We created this universe together. I am the writer for this lovely universe and a_random_gay is my beta reader. 
> 
> So now I'm gonna explain a little bit about the story:
> 
> This is a Alternative Universe where Dave, Diego and Klaus are in a polyromantic relationship and are the adoptive parents of Five (who is called Aidan here)  
> Grace is Diegos, Allisons and Luthers foster mother.  
> Klaus and Vanya are half siblings (they have the same father)  
> Ben is actually Dave's younger brother.

It was past midnight when Diegos phone rang. He slowly reached for the device. Klaus' head was laying on his upper arm and Diego could already feel it start to sting and ache.

"Hello?"

"Diego? I'm sorry to wake you but we need you ASAP."

"Can't it wait for another...", he glances at the clock on their night stand, "8 hours?"

"No come here now. We have a new murder victim from Ape."

Diego sighed. _Of course_. "Alright just...give me a hour."

"Yeah just hurry up."

"Yeah alright, see you later Eudora," he mumbled. He hung up before she could say anything else. "Who was it?" asked Dave as he placed his arm over Diego.

"Eudora."

"Does that woman ever sleep?" joked Dave and Diego chuckled.

"Probably not, especially when we have a new murder case from Ape." He felt Dave tense up.

"Babe, it's okay," Diego assured Dave.

" I know, I just wish they could give the case to someone else," confessed Dave.

"I know babe but this case is important. Otherwise they wouldn't let me and Eudora work together."

"I know." Diego turned to Dave as best as he could. His face was illuminated from the street light in front of their window and his eyes shone with worry and care for his lover.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Diego said before he freed himself from Klaus. The curly brunette mumbled in his sleep and opened one eye. "Go back to sleep, love."

"Where are you going?" questioned Klaus sleepily.

"Eudora called. I'm needed at the station."

"Nnnnoooo," whined Klaus as he tried grabbing Diego's arm to drag him back into bed, "Stay here with me and Dave."

"I can't. I'm sorry, love," he said, grabbed his clothes and went out of the bedroom to change.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of freshly brewed coffee rose to Diegos nose when he stepped into the detective department. It was partly lit and he could hear shuffling from the break room.

He sighed and walked over to see Eudora sitting on one of the few tables near the coffee machine. She seemed tired and from the look of it it was on her fifth coffee so far.

The desk in front of her was littered with photos of the crime scene and a very messily filled report.

To be honest it looked more like the report was filled out by a two year old.

"Rough night?"

"Hm? Diego! I can't believe that I'm saying this but it's good to see you!"

"Ouch. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Ape's last murder."

"Okay?"

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Sorry to break it to you, Patchie."

"Don't call me that!"

  
"But we're talking about Ape here. This man is a lunatic. He controls nearly half the city. Maybe he owed him money. It would be a classic motive."

"Maybe but... It seems so out of place."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, this is Ape's territory."

Eudora took a red marker and drew a circle over half of the city on the map beside her.

"And the murder was there."

She put a little dot on the other side of the city, but she didn't see the worry in Diegos eyes when she put it there.

The dot was too close on Grace's neighborhood and Aidens school for his liking.

But what could he do? Take Aiden out of school until it was over? No, the little guy would hate him for that. Not that Aiden loved school, oh no he loathed it, but he loved how he could drive his teachers crazy.

A buzz brought him back to reality and he checked his phone.

Klaus

_lookwhatyoumadeusdo.jpg_

It was a picture of him and Dave, sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons.

Diego chuckled at that.

'I wish I could be with you.'

After a few hours of working his phone went off again.

'Don't forget to pick up Aidan after school.'

Diego let out a groan. _This is gonna be a long day_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter. 
> 
> My co-creator, a_random_gay, and I decided to make a schedule for when to post chapters. 
> 
> We will now hopefully upload every Friday and I hope will enjoy our fanfic

Diego sighed.

It had been a long day and it felt like they actually moved further away from Ape instead of coming closer to solving the case.

He parked his car near Aidans school and got out.

Since Dave banned any caffeine from their home it was a sweet relief when he found out that a Starbucks had opened near the school.

It was almost natural for him to turn left to get himself a coffee before he'd go and pick up his son.

The line wasn't too long and he'd probably still be in time to get Aidan.

He heard the door open behind him followed by a soft gasp before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Aidans smug grin greeted him.

"Well hello there Padre ~"

Diego knew this tone.

He was in trouble.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years ago :

"Can I have some of your drink?"

Diego looked down at his son. His dark hair stuck out as little piggy tails (probably Klaus' doing) and he looked pleadingly at his father with his big brown eyes.

_Should he give him a little bit of his coffee? It wouldn't hurt right?_

" No, it's a grown up drink."

"Please~"

Diego couldn't resist these doe eyes.

"Alright then.", he sighed

Diego took a tea spoon with milk and put a little bit of his way too sweet coffee in.

_"I don't think that this is a good idea, Diego.",_  commented a voice in his  head that suspiciously sounded like Dave but he shrugged it off.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

It was worse than Diego imagined.

Dave called him downstairs in the middle of the night.

"Dave what's going on?", Diego murmured as he stepped into the kitchen. There were two things that he realized when he walked through the door.

Klaus laid laughing on the floor and... was that instant coffee on the ground around him?

Diego looked to the table and was shocked when he saw Aidan sitting there with God knows how to many empty cups around him and a coffee in his hand.

"Look Padre I'm drinking a grown up drink."

"Do you want to explain to me why our boy is drinking coffee in the middle of the night?"

Diego can still remember how mad Dave was and that from that day he banned caffeine from their home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey shortie. Who's the other shortie behind you? "

" This is my classmate, Ben. He's cool."

"Hello Mister Hargreeves. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Huh a polite one. Take him as a example, kiddo."

Diego could feel Aidans eyes as sharp as daggers bore themselves into his skull.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm a adult and I'm allowed to drink coffee, shortie. What's your excuse?"

"Teenage rebellion.", Aidan replied  nonchalantly as his eyes went up to the menu.

With a shrug on Diegos side he turned around again when the line got shorter and shorter.

He tried to ignore the shushed words and whispers behind.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

The young woman in front of Diego was beautiful. She had red hair, blue eyes and freckles and Diego was sure that she thought that he hadn't noticed the faint blush when he stepped in front of her.

"Hi, eeehhh I'll take a grande caramel cappuccino with coconut syrup."

"Alright and something else?"

"No."

"But dad~"

Aidans whine turned everyone's attention to him.

"You said you would buy us something too."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you said that you would buy us something too. Is it because you and mom fought again? You know that you shouldn't let that out on us again."

"What the hell Aidan?" Asked Diego and he heard how the people were started to talk about them.

He knew if he refused to get him coffee Aidan would continue with this charade.

"You know what? Two coffees please."


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later they arrived at their house. It was old and has three floors and an attic.

Diego still can remember how surprised they were when Klaus' dad gave them his oldest house.

Of course they were happy because they just adopted Aidan but it was still... sad.

He didn't tell anyone that he would move back to Germany a few days later.

Klaus was devastated when he found out.

"Come one shortie." Said Diego when he got out of the car.

He quickly dumped his empty coffee cup into the nearest trash can.

The wind got chilly as he approached the gate.

Aidan had his earphones in and didn't notice a certain car that was parked near the house.

Diego smiled. Aidan is gonna love this surprise.

"Babe, Honey, we're home!", he yelled when he opened the door and they heard a rattle from the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" Cried Klaus when he appeared from the living room.

He wore his usual oversized T-shirt (that he may or may not have stolen from Diego) and Dave's dog tags.

"Aidan! How was school my dear? Come on come on look who is here!" He said without taking a breath and shoved Aidan into the living room.

"Vanya!" Aidans face lit up and he rushed to greet his aunt.

"Hallo Aidan. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." (Hello Aidan. It's good to see you again.) She said.

"Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hast du hier etwa ein Konzert oder bist du nur zu Besuch da?" (It's good to see you too. Do you have a concert or do you just wanted to visit?)

"Ich habe morgen ein Konzert aber ich wollte euch auch besuchen." (I have a concert tommorow but I also wanted to visit you.)

"Sie bleibt für ein paar Tage hier." (She's staying for a few days.) Answered Klaus and Aidans face lit up.

"Awesome!" He said and smiled.


End file.
